English? No, I Speak Body Language
by crudemuffin
Summary: He never thought that he would be able to find mental refuge in a small local pub where smooth jazz plays and idle chit chat is heard. He didn't think that he would meet her here of all places. She was the one who provided insight, comfort and time for him. When he needed help the most she appeared. Shes a stranger and he just cant stop thinking about her.
1. She's Lightning

**A/N** - My very first fic, please be kind. AU. OOC. ONESHOT.  
- In this fic Lightning has a usually quiet and attentive attitude, but she can also be quite savvy, playful and flirty.

**English? No, I speak Body Language.**

She sat in the dim light with the guitar resting against her seat, the audible sounds of glass cups clinking together in good fashion and a hum of slow jazz music is often what she heard. In the room where she sat she could hear the mumbles of idle chitchat of the people around her. Across the room to the left she could see two older men, seeming to be around 65 years of age or older. One man had a clean shaven look, his hair beginning to gray, but neatly combed and parted to the side, dressed in a brown sports coat along with a brown pair of slacks. Meanwhile the other man had a rugged beard, his hair brown and trimmed short, he wore a long sleeved, wooly looking gray sweater and blue jeans. Both men had wrinkles engraved on their face as if they demonstrated the longevity of their life and the wisdom gained through it. By the way their bodies relaxed in the company of each other she could tell they were long time friends. She saw the genuine happiness in their smiles, saw the comfort they shared with one another through the small distance they sat from each other and finally she saw the trust that they had for one another in their eyes as they reminisced. The corners of her lips rose oh so slightly at the sight before her.

She turned her head to her right to spot a young man and woman around 20 years of age. The woman was quite beautiful. The woman had long brown flowing hair, large round hazel eyes and a petite face. She wore a pale pink summer dress that hugged her form due to the black velvety looking belt she wrapped around her waist. The dress hung off one shoulder revealing a smooth, tanned and soft to the touch neck. The man had a very lean built to him; he sported a black blazer with jeans. His medium length brown hair was slicked back which showed off a dominant jaw line. If anything this man was quite handsome. Unfortunately the woman seemed to think otherwise; for her body was tense her arms were folded showing obvious discomfort. The woman eyes clearly expressed irritation; her lips formed a thin line, if not a frown. All this came oblivious to the man. He, on the other hand was very… forward and … extremely touchy feely. Woefully ignorant as he was the spectator couldn't help but let out an undetectable chuckle. _Poor guy_ she thought _looks like he won't be getting any action tonight._

Getting bored she panned away from the 'not so cute, not actually a couple' couple. Scanning the pub she spotted a man even farther to the right in front of her. He had dark jet black spiked hair and midnight blue eyes that were staring off into the distance. The aura around him was dark, mysterious but strangely very alluring. _Quite the looker_, she thought as she continued to watch him. For a moment, just for a single brief moment an expression of sympathy flashed in her eyes. _Hmm… too bad … what a shame._ His posture was bad, _shoulders hunched forward and back rounded*_. She looked down to his legs _ankles crossed*. _She looked back up to his head _neck craned out sticking forward*. _Interrupting her gaze a waitress walks up to this mysterious man and asks for his order. As he ordered she could barely hear what he said to the waitress. _Mumbling*._ As the waitress takes her leave the spectator gets up from her seat and strides over to the man.

She sits down in the seat in front of him. An expression of surprise riddles his face before he turns his head down as if finding a sudden interest in his shoes. _Cute _she thought tilting her head to the side.

"I- is there uh.. anything I can uhm .. help you with?" He asks still looking at the floor. _Avoiding eye contact*._

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Uh.. it's..it's Noctis" he answers.

"That's an interesting name, it means 'of the night' in Latin right?"

"Yeah it does" At this moment he sluggishly poured himself a glass of water. "Would you like a glass?" he offers her tilting the jugs towards her glass.

"Yes, thank you" she replies, a subtle smile gracing her lips. _Slow movements*._ She takes a sip from the glass; she does not place it back on the table. Instead she places her elbows on the table one hand swirling the glass clockwise inches above the table the other hand cupping her face while she eyes the glass.

"So what's got you down in the dumps Noctis?"

In that instance a genuine smile appears on his face. "Hm? What are you talking about?" He asks, still smiling.

"That's pretty good Noct, you must've been working on that smile for some time now huh?"

His smile fades, but he is reluctant to give up. "I don't know what you mean."

"This is probably none of my business, hell I shouldn't even care. I suppose I just wanted to know what's got such a good looking man so …**depressed**" With the final word she looks up at him and as does he at her.

He scoffs then smirks "Damn.. you're reading me like an open book. My friends always fell for it, but you … so easily saw through it. How fucking funny is that?" He grits his teeth clenches his fist and closes his eyes.

"..How, how do you know?" he questions.

"Y'know Noct your smile is good, I'd give it an A plus. So by 'how do you know' do you mean what gave it away? It was your eyes." He looks up at her questioningly. "What you don't believe me?" she sighs and places her glass down. "A fake smile like yours is well defined only in the mouth region, the entire top half of your face is left vulnerable, showing the feelings you were trying to hide. Your smile…it wasn't apparent in your eyes. Let me tell you something, you can give me the biggest smile you got but when your eyes are left unchanged then to me you might as well be frowning." He contemplated her words.

"My eyes huh.. I would've never guessed"

"So?"

"So ..?"

"You haven't answered my question Noctis"

" Hm?...oh…." Noctis inhales and exhales deeply trying to think of what to say. Unbeknownst to him his breath was held for five seconds to long showing his unwillingness to talk. She also notices his demeanor.  
" Actually never mind Nocty, it was rude of me to intrude. Sorry" She interrupts his breathing as she begins to leave the table.

"W-wait!" Noctis grabs her hand before she could leave. She looks back at him with her lips partly open and an eyebrow arced. "Your name! What's your name?"

She gives him a simple smile, true yet simple. "It's Lightning, but call me Light"

"Light .. uh .. if possible, would you hear my story?"

"With pleasure" Lightning sits back down as he gives a shy grin, a grin cute enough to make any woman's heart flutter. A light blush is dusted across Lightning's face. Noctis soon after begins to blush seeing as his hand is still clutching onto Lightning's. He wails and lets go abruptly.

"S-sorry!"

"It's fine"

"..."

"..."

"haaa.. I don't even know where to start. This'll take long, you sure you want to hear it?"

"If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't of asked." she replies calmly and patiently.

"Right... okay... In my Family I was an only child, I... uh always admired my father and cherished my mother. We were like any ordinary happy family. One day though my mother got unbelievably sick. She was bedridden for the past five years, she couldn't leave the house, she couldn't even tend to the garden that she loved so much. W-we hired a caretaker to look after her while my father and I were out... The caretaker said that she looked so miserable when we weren't there." His breath hitched but he continued on. "It killed me to hear that, it really did. She was suffering so much, living with so much pain everyday for five years and I couldn't do anything. So...uh... three weeks back my father and I were at her bedside. She told me that she loved me and that she always would. She said she was happy, happy that she was able to watch me grow up. What I don't understand though is that she told me-... she told me not to cry when she was gone, but she also said... that she would rather die than to only have a life. She told me to please understand and with that she… passed." He looked up at Lighting. His eyes were watery. Lightning matched his gaze; in his eyes she saw regret, sadness and anger. He was hurt and broken. "What did she mean by that Light? I don't understand. I just don't understand. Did she mean that she wanted to leave us? That she chose death over seeing us? That she wouldn't care if her death broke the relationship that I had with my father?" His voice grew desperate. "Please… tell me what she meant Light."

Lightning sat back in her seat, eyes closed and began contemplating to herself. She straightened her stiff back and rolled her neck to get comfortable, she relaxed her body once again. When Light opened her eyes once again. Noctis was hypnotized by the deep azure color of her eyes.

"Noctis tell me what it means to have life and to live."

"We-ell it probably can't be too much of a difference right?...You need to have one in order to have the other. To have life is to be alive and to live is to…well live"

"That's correct...I guess...to a certain degree at least. Noctis to have life means that your heart is beating, that you are breathing, that your blood is pumping. To live on the other hand is to have goals, have fun, and strive to achieve, overcome trials, explore, and find your purpose in this world. When you truly live you experience all the world has to offer, whether it be positive or negative. That Noctis is the thrill of what it means to live. What you mother meant was that if her entirety of living revolves around not being able to leave her house and to be stuck in her bed all day then she would gladly welcome death. You said so yourself Noct, she was going through excruciating pain. Also I believe that she firmly believes that her life's goal was complete, that's why she was able to let go of her life."

"What was it?" he whispered.

"You, it was you. Noct, her life's goal was to have a child with the man she loved and to be able to raise him with all the love she could possibly give. Every parents dream is to be able to see their son or daughter grow up to be both happy and healthy. Your existence itself completed her life so that she can rest easy in the afterlife. Understand Noct?"

As realization struck him, a warmth filled Noctis' soul. His mother's last 'I love you' rang in his ears. _I love you too._ A sincere smile danced across his lips. His eyes lit up as if all the pent up emotions keeping him down were unshackled. Noctis felt light, so incredibly light. He adored this feeling. With the sorrow now vanishing he only had one person to thank and that person was sitting right across from him. He looked at Lightning, not like before. This time he **looked** at her seeing what he was to blind to see before. He saw her heart shaped face, her pink hair that favored to trickle down one shoulder over the other. He saw her eyes that saw through all of his lies and hardships. He saw her lush, full lips and her small framed body that also had a athletic build to it. He continued to stare but to his disappointment he couldn't see what she was like in her mind, he couldn't decipher who she was and why she was so amazing to him. He took her right hand and brought it his lips.

"Thank you"

Light coughed softly in hopes to shrug off the unexpected gesture.  
"It's fine." She said.

"Uhmm…"

Noctis looked up to see a very embarrassed waitress holding his order.

"H-h-heres your order sir."

"Oh…thanks" he managed to say suddenly getting red due to his very bold and intimate gesture.

As the waitress sauntered away the scent from Noctis' meal wafted towards him alerting his senses and triggering a grumbling from his stomach ordering him to eat since he remembered that he did skip out on meals. Lightning watched him with a little smirk, holding back a laugh. _He looks like a five year old eating his special birthday breakfast_. Noticing that more and more people were filtering in through the door she looked at the clock. _It's almost seven already huh_.

"Hey it's probably about time that I left" Lightning said as she began to get up.

"fhemn fmph mn mnhp fhmo aphrn?" Noctis muffled out.

Lightning laughed a soft laugh "Pardon me?"

_Gorgeous,_ he thought. He gulped.

"When will I see you again?" Light grinned and paced over to his seat.

"I play here every Thursday at seven" With that she planted a short and sweet kiss on his temple. Noctis choked on his food as the blood rushed to his cheeks. He looked as Lightning walked away with a very enticing sway of her hips and a playful smirk on her lips.

She sat back down where she once was and picked up her guitar. When she strummed her tune, her song and everybody listened. It was she that was in the spotlight now. During this time she no longer observed people, instead she was the one to be observed and so she presented herself as a indifferent young woman that radiates confidence, because that's what she wanted others to think of her. _If only they knew…_

Her name is Lightning. She does not speak much, but she didn't have to. If she wanted to know about the people in her surroundings she would simply watch. No words are necessary for her language, for she specializes in reading body language. Every Thursday night she would sit quietly and inspect the lives of others. Every so often she would reach out and help the said people. This was her life. The only life she came to know and love after losing all that she once cherished before. Even after that fated day, every Thursday as she stared at the crowd in the pub playing her rhythm she would never fail to notice the head of spiky black hair with mesmerizing dark blue eyes accompanied with a warm, loving smile. Yes, this was her life and she loved it very much.

**A/N**- To those who are wondering yes Noctis was depressed after losing his mother. As for the *asterisks* after a couple of Lightnings thoughts as she observes Noctis (in the third paragraph and onwards) here are the reasons why those gestures are important.

**_shoulders hunched forward and back rounded*_**- Often when we see this action we associate it with someone being exhausted or just moping around. Although this could just be a hazard it could also be a sign of depression_  
_**_ankles crossed*_** - An unconscious action/behavior, usually a sign of anxiety or away to keep their guard up or to protect their body.  
**_neck craned out sticking forward* _**- Normally seen in dogs as a sign of submission or giving up. When a dog is seen doing this then it is offering one of its most vulnerable body parts showing that it is not a threat. This behavior is applicable to humans as well.  
_**mumbling***_ - Usual people who mumble are not used to being heard, lack confidence, are used to being ignored.  
_**avoiding eye **__**contact**_**_*_** - Usually means the person may have low self esteem  
**_slow movements*_**- Signs of lacking enthusiasm and energy. Can also mean that the person is not eating proper meals.

Since Lightning does not usually speak to much I picture her as a very keen observer that would be able to notice every gesture and movement and so I wanted to try to write her with such insight. Thank you for reading!


	2. Friends? I Suppose So

**A/N **– Surprise! I decided to continue on with this story. I really wanted to expand the depth of Lightning's observation skills beyond just linking body language and the meaning behind them. Alongside the usual body language readings, this chapter will also focus on Lightning's ability to tell peoples personalities based on their actions. Also Noctis' best buddies will be making an appearance. And no, Lightning and Noctis are not a couple yet, more so they are just flirty friends. Enjoy!

It was another lovely afternoon in the Caelum household. The sun shone brightly in the vast blue sky where white feathery clouds travelled along. This kind of weather was truly a blessing; not to hot and not to cold, some may say it was just right. The chilly breeze of the spring season ending melding with the blazing sun of the summer season approaching was perfect, just perfect. The sounds orchestrating themselves outside; mainly compiled by the sounds of children's laughter and birds tweeting only served as proof of what a darn good day it was outside. It was hard not to stop and appreciate the beauty and it was damn near impossible to be in a foul mood on this day. Unfortunately, Noctis thought differently, reason being that he encountered a very big nuisance, a pest so to speak.

"Noct! Noct! Noct! NOCT! NOCTIS! Noooooooooooctiiiiiis!" A certain blonde whined to one of his best friends while rolling on the carpeted floor of Noctis' living room.

"Yes Prompto?" Noctis replied with a strained and irritated voice, trying to sound as calm as possible. Noctis could feel the veins in his head pulse with the desire to strangle the blonde all the while questioning his friendship with the man. Finalizing his rather violent decision he approached the rotating man on his floor. He reached down and grabbed the collar of Prompto's shirt with his right hand and brought him up forcefully causing the shorter man to tip toe. Noctis' infuriated eyes scrutinized Prompto's befuddled ones.

"N-Noct? H-hey maaa-n about the question, y-you don't haaaaaave to answer right now … if you don't want to … sooo yeaaah … p-please don't break my face." Prompto managed to utter out what he thought were going to be his last words.

_Ding Dong Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Doong_

Noctis look towards the door, then back to Prompto then once again back to the door. Sighing and rolling his eyes frustratingly Noctis tossed Prompto onto the conveniently placed couch.

"Count your blessings"

All the muscles in Prompto's body that was tensed up due to fear relaxed as he rag dolled on the couch. The poor blonde tried to take in all the breaths he missed out on when Noctis was suspending him in the air. God, oxygen entering his lungs never felt so good before. He felt that he survived a very dangerous event.

"I'm alive…"

Noctis made his way to the door. He wasn't sure if he was particularly keen on the interruption. On one hand he really wanted to pummel over-charismatic man, but on the other it was probably best that he didn't. Regardless of everything, although he was very unwilling to admit it, Prompto was one of his very best friends. Speaking of friends …

"Heya Noct!" Gladiolus bellowed with an award winning smirk

"Good morning Noctis." Ignis greeted, pushing up his glasses along the bridge of his nose.

"Hey guys!" Prompto chirped in no longer shaken by what happened minutes before.

"Prompto? What the hell are you doing here?" Gladiolus inquired, one eyebrow arched and now sporting a sly grin.

"I was interrogating Noctis, but he won't tell me anything. Not. A. Thing." Prompto emphasized, crossing his arms and pouting his lips looking awfully childish.

"Interrogating?" Ignis stared at Prompto "About?" His stare turned to Noctis.

"It's nothing, Prompto is just being stupid again."

"I am not! You are sooooooo hiding something and I want to know what it is." He pointed a finger accusingly as Noctis. "Every Thursday night you go somewhere in secret!"

For once in his life Noctis had nothing to say, he was silenced. Hearing no reply both Gladiolus and Ignis immediately fixed their eyes onto Noctis, though Ignis was more inconspicuous about it. Prompto very smugly focused his gaze on Noctis with the most triumphant smile on his face to which Noctis glared at. Prompto felt much bolder in his actions and decided to push things a little further. He bent at the hip, leaned forward with his arms crossed so he could meet the eyes of the suddenly mute man that casted his line of sight towards the floor.

"Weeeeell Noctis? If you have something to say, now's the ti-iime"

Noctis mentally cursed. He was cornered and he knew that Prompto knew that he knew that Prompto knew this. He very much regretted not maiming the damn blonde when he had the chance. _I am so going to make him regret this later._ Noctis decided. The atmosphere grew more and more uneasy; Noctis was still at a loss for words.

"Or how about we tag along Noct? I mean, it is Thursday today ~" Came Prompto's taunting voice. He took a step closer to the quiet men. The other two men braced themselves for the possible outcomes, whether it is good or bad, at this point anything could happen. A heavy silence hung among the four friends.

"Fine," Noctis groaned. "It's called Farron's Pub. It's on the strip running along the beach. We'll leave at six." Noctis breathed out heavily and headed into the kitchen to make what would normally be lunch, but in his case would be breakfast. _I'll have some explaining to do for Light._ "You guys eat yet?"

"Jeez Noct of course we did, you never were one to get up early huh? But I wouldn't mind having some late brunch, gotta keep my strength up after all." Gladiolus grinned widely as he followed Noctis. Glad reached the fridge he pulled out the carton of eggs, bacon and a jug of orange juice. Meanwhile Noctis popped four slices of bread into the toaster. Ignis followed very soon after pulling out four glasses. He didn't know if it was strange that his friends knew where everything in his house was, maybe they really do spend too much time at his house. Prompto was the last one to enter the kitchen and so he set the plates and silverware on the table. Simultaneously Noctis fried the eggs, Glad cooked the bacon, Ignis buttered the toast and Prompto poured the juice. A solid twenty minutes rolled by before the food was servable.

"Looks good" Gladiolus commented, accompanied by hums of agreement from his friends. The blonde was seated beside the bulky man who in turn sat across from the one wearing glasses which sat beside the darkly dressed man.

"Let's eat!" Prompto cheered enthusiastically.

Amidst the light hearted, jokey conversations they shared, Noctis would glance at Prompto every so often. Prompto began to dig into the delicious looking omelet in front of him. A wary smile appears on Noctis' face as his friend takes his first bite. Prompto stops mid chew and immediately stares at Noctis in disbelief. The darker man's eyes speaking to him. _Yes, I do expect you to finish all of it. Every single bite. _His eyes tell the blonde.

"What's wrong buddy? Don't like my cooking? You know how I hate to waste food now don't you Prompto?" Noctis asked sinisterly.

"What? No! It's reaaaaally good Noct... ahhhm it just tasted so good I wanted to savor it."

"Good then Prompto, glad you like it"

Gladiolus ignored the conversation as he happily ate away at his meal, giving the situation only one thought. _You gotta reap what you sow Prompt._

Ignis noticed the hesitant look in the blonde man's eyes as he ate. Inevitably he ignored the silent cries emanating from Prompto. _He'll get off pretty lucky if Noctis decides to stop with just this. Hmph, he probably deserved it anyway.  
_  
Although hurt that the other two ignored his pain he continued eating under the watchful gaze of Noctis. _It's so salty, my taste buds are dying. _He sulked. _Tonight better be worth it. _Appeased, for now Noctis finished his plate with no complaints.

The day progressed as per usual between the four. The loud bickering between the brawny and the blonde whom was immediately scolded by the smarty and tiring out the spiky; this was what was to be expected. Ignis assisted Noctis in finishing his paperwork for his father's company, while Glad and Prompto caused a ruckus playing who knows what in the room next door. Later on they would play a quick game of basketball in appreciation of the fine weather outside. Nearing six Noctis went into his room to change his clothes. He replaced his former outfit with a fitting black v-neck and black jeans. Stepping out of his room he glanced at his friends.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Shotgun!" Prompto yelled as he took off racing to the car.

"Well shit" Gladiolus murmured before he too took off.

In the car it was Ignis driving, Prompto sitting beside him and Gladiolus and Noctis in the back. They sat in a comfortable silence, the three were eager to see what Noctis' hideout was like; each imagining their own ideas regarding the topic. The sun was beginning to set as the beach goers were either leaving or lighting a bonfire. The streetlights flickered alive as the sleek black car rolled down the streets. Soon enough, after fifteen minutes they arrived.

The bell above the door signaled the quartet's arrival. Noctis led the little group; his eyes scanned the crowd to find the pink head of hair that he grew so fond of. _There._ He saw her sitting on the stool with the guitar leaning against it, just like it was the first time her spotted her. Almost instinctively her eyes turn to meet his. She grinned and gave him a teasing wink as she rose to her feet. Noctis let out a light laugh and watched as she approached him. Noctis took notice of her outfit; she wore a loose ashy long sleeved shirt that was rolled up just below the elbows, black denim shorts that showed off her long slender legs and finished off her ensemble with brown army boots that went up to just under her calves. Before he knew it she was standing in front of him moving in for a very inviting hug. _She's such a tease._

"Hey Noct," she greeted.

"Good evening Light, you look lovely" Noctis complimented.

"Knock it off Noct, you don't need to be so formal." She laughed and gave him a cheeky smile.

The group of three stared at the two in shock. The shock was the most evident in Prompto, mouth agape, and eyes wide; in fact 'shocked' was an understatement. Next up was Gladiolus whose eyes were also widened, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open; he looked at Ignis then back to Noctis and back to Ignis once again as if say ' Are you seeing what I'm seeing?' Lastly was Ignis, albeit he didn't look it he was definitely surprised; he showed it by pushing up his glasses and setting his gaze to the floor as if he was 'putting the pieces together.' Lightning looked over Noctis' shoulder and looked up at him, smiling knowingly.

"Friends of yours?" she questioned.

"I guess you could say that." Noctis replied while turning his anterior back to his friends.

Prompto grabbed his arm and whispered rashly. "Noct who's the hot chick?!"

"Hm? Oh, that's Lightning." Noctis responded nonchalantly.

"And how the hell do you know a babe like her? You introvert." Prompto continued.

"I don't know, maybe she has a thing for handsome men?"

"Yeah exactly, so why the hell do _you_ know a babe like _her_?" Prompto jested, letting him go.

"Atta boy Noct! I knew yah had it in yah!" Gladiolus boomed as he patted Noctis' back.

"So this is what you've been doing… perverted things like bedding women" Ignis stated expressionless. It was hard to tell if he was joking or not. But getting the reaction he received from Noctis, it probably was a joke.

"What?! N-NO, it's not like that! I don't do that stuff with Lightning! I-I mean, I don't do that stuff with anyone. And I absolutely do not go skirt chasing! W-who do you think I am? Prompto?" A very flustered Noctis blabbered out.

"HEEEEEY, I keep it classy, don't compare me to some lowlife degenerate!" defended Prompto.

Laughter was heard, but not between the four men. Noctis and the group turned to see a very adorable looking Lightning giggling to herself, covering her mouth slightly with the back of her right hand, the other was placed on her stomach. She composed herself and with a delicate smile she looked at the boys.

"You guys are really interesting you know that? I'm Lightning by the way, but you guys can call me Light."

Snapping themselves out of their daze Prompto stuck out his hand first.  
"Hiya! I'm Prompto." He beamed as he shook Light's hand.

"Im Gladiolus." He said with a pleased look on his face as he shook her hand.

"Ignis" The final man introduced himself, repeating the friendly gesture.

"It's an honor to meet you guys, come this way there's a free table over here." Light answered, leading them further into the pub. Along the way girls threw the four handsome men amorous looks, but were unavoidably dejected as the men were not looking for a 'fun night.' Well with the exception of Prompto, but as of now he was more interested in getting to know Noctis' lady friend and the history between the two.

Seating them, Light pulled up a chair so she could sit at the edge of the table seeing that the other side of the table was against the wall. Seating arrangements went as followed; Lightning then to her left was Noctis then Prompto, in front of him was Gladiolus and to Glad's left was Ignis. The waitress and took their orders consisting of burgers, fries, chicken wings, deep fried fish and salads. The pub was as lively as ever, the good kind of lively, the lively that did not include obnoxious drunks and blaring 'music' where people would grope and grind on each other. The pub had an elegant yet calm mood to it. It was definitely a place where someone could take a load off. The three new comers had a hunch that they would come here more often. As the table fell into rhythm with the feel of the pub, what started out as small talk grew into lively, whimsical chatter. Lightning did what she did best, she listened and observed; contributing to the conversation now and again. She chuckled at the interactions and the stories told between the friends.

"Hey Light, Noct says your good at reading people, think you can read me?" Prompto perked up as he asked.

"Oh sure… Let's see…" she closed her eyes recalling Prompto's actions and attitude ever since he stepped into the door. "I can confidently say that you have a care free nature, outgoing and friendly. You're very talkative most of the time causing you to be easily distracted… You're not the most organized person and can sometimes be seen as undependable. You're outgoing, and responsive… You are very passionate but in turn you can be very short tempered. Because you're so sociable you can be quite a Casanova when it comes to love and lust... You could easily become an actor and is very comfortable with public speaking. And because of all these traits, it's a very good guess that you're blood is O type… How's that for reading you?" Lighting peered at Prompto as she asked.

""Talkative… short tempered" Gladiolus muttered.

"Easily distracted… undependable" Ignis adds.

"Lustful… Haha Light's reading was spot on!" Noctis snickered. Gladiolus and Ignis soon joined in on the laughter.

"Hey guys! That's sooo not true! I'm dependable, like remember when I helped…. When I helped Noctis with…uh… OH I picked up Gladiolus from the airport!" Prompto argued.

"Hahaha Yeah you did… only you were two hours late." Gladiolus countered.

"W-well I was going to be on time but then I saw a cat running by and a real cute girl chasing it so I thought that if I helped her I could…" Prompto grumbled.

The trio stared at Prompto expectantly, waiting for him to process and realize what he had just said.

"…Fine Lightning is right… about the blood thing too…" Prompto moped.

"Oh come on Prompto, I also mentioned plenty of the good attributes that you have. Turn that frown upside down Mr. Optimistic." Lightning comforted gently.

"Yeah! That's right you did! I'm an amazing person, not perfect but then again who is?! Hey do Gladiolus next!" Prompto immediately changed from his pout to a full blown out smile.

The trio once again shook their heads. Prompto just proved Lightning's obervations correct again.

"Gladiolus? Hmm… okay…Glad you are strong willed… independent and confident. You are a strong leader that is ambitious, active and excitable… You are straightforward and enthusiastic as well as hardworking. You can also be restless and touchy… You are a very good motivator that is always getting things done… On the flipside you can be easily influence by anger, making you very aggressive. But if anything you are the most dependable. Chances are you would make a good athlete or a military professional. Based on these personality traits, it's safe to assume that your blood type is B… So?" Lightning finished.

"Pretty solid" Prompto said amazed.

"It's not often that you're angry but when you are then you are **_angry_**." Noctis contributed.

"Agreed." Ignis said simply.

"Pretty good Light! It's like you knew me my whole life!" Glad yelled raising two thumbs up towards Lightning's direction.

"Hey hey do Ignis next. He's like a robot that rarely shows emotion." Gladiolus joked.

"You okay with this Ignis?" Light queried. Ignis nodded once in approval. "Ignis…Ignis Ignis Ignis… You are a perfectionist. Hard to please, quiet, moody and can be quite rigid. You are unsociable in most cases and are usually very reserved. More so you are incredibly loyal to the ones that surround you and you are undoubtedly respectful. You are sensitive to the needs of others which lead you to be careful with your actions. You are book smart, often gifted with intelligence. You do best when faced with problems that need to be analyzed, thought out and is factual… You are most comfortable when order and clarity is present. To sum it up you're a 'thinker.' In most cases you would do very well as a composer or a musician, anything that involves music or perhaps even an inventor. Generally people with your personality have blood type AB…" Lightning stops.

"..Wait…you got **_all of that_ **from him?! The ever cold hearted Ignis?!" Prompto hollered, pointing at Ignis.

"A composer eh? Hey Ignis were you the one playing the piano secretly when we worked at that pricey restaurant?" Glad wiggled his eyebrows at Ignis while he stayed quiet. Not receiving an answer he turned to Lightning. "If you could read Ignis then you have got some major talent y'know."

" You know, now that I think of it I think Ignis would fit better playing a violin than a piano." Prompto chipped in, with a thoughtful expression.

"What? No way Ignis playing a piano is much better." Glad retorted.

"Excuse me, here's your food" the waitress appeared with two trays of food stacked on. Lightning stood up to help the waitress place the food on the table, a very courteous action on her part. Strangely enough the waitress had a feint blush on her cheeks when Light smoothly handed the waitress the now empty trays while brushing the hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear. To say that Lightning didn't notice the blush just didn't sit right with Noctis. This was Lightning for heaven's sakes, she saw everything, she noticed **_every_** gesture. As Light sat back down Noctis eyed her suspiciously. Light stared back at him with a completely neutral face, but only Noctis noticed the glint of mischief in her eye. At once the four men's thoughts synced up perfectly. _She's good _was what ran across their minds.

Digging into their food Prompto looked at Lightning with a mouthful. "Hrrey Lright whut abou-t Noctish? Carhn you reead hish pershonauhlity toh?"

"Noctis? Sure I can." She glanced at Noctis. "He is thoughtful, peaceful and controlled… Generally he is a good listener and a valuable friend. Usually he is even tempered but has a tendency to be stubborn and selfish. Nocty here worries about others a lot, which is a good thing… but it could also lead into paranoia. He tries to avoid unpleasant and uncomfortable confrontation. He is mild natured and patient. His steady and balanced personality makes for a great leader… although he may be reluctant to step up at first. Possible careers for Noctis and people alike would be diplomats, administrators or engineers. Normally people with this personality have blood type A…" Lightning stretched out her back as she wrapped up her speech.

Noctis looks at her "Flawless observations Light."

"You flatter me; it really wasn't that hard considering there was four of you."

"What's the relevance of the number four?" Prompto asked.

"Well considering the four are you are lifelong friends despite each of you having such different dynamics when it comes to character I thought that the group of you would most likely represent the four temperaments."

"…We have no idea what you're talking about…Temperaments? What's that?" Glad questioned, looking puzzled.

"Mmm… the four temperaments represent the four main personalities that are dominant in every single person. Some of the personalities can mix together, but most of the time each individual has one distinct personality. These four personalities are choleric, sanguine, melancholic and phlegmatic. Choleric is Prompto's personality, sanguine is Glad's, and melancholic is Ignis' while phlegmatic is Noct's."

"But if we're all so different then how can we stay friends for so long?" The phlegmatic man challenged.

"It's true that these personalities are completely different from each other. Hell, you guys are way to different identity wise; technically speaking you shouldn't even be able to stand being together on a day to day basis. Contrarily though, your personalities are also attracted to and compliments one another. Each of your individual personalities depends on each other," Light brought the conversation to a conclusion. "Thus explaining your strong friendship."

"Heh, I always did wonder why we never grew apart." The sanguine man stated.

"Guess that's reason enough to why our companionship held up" Muttered the melancholic man.

"Wow Lightning said some pretty profound things, so insightful. But what about you Light? What's your personality?" The choleric man perplexed.

"…Well… I guess tha-"

"Hey Light!" A brown haired woman called out to Lightning from behind the bar. Lightning turned toward where she heard her named called. Lightning saw the woman pointing at the clock leading Light to abruptly look at the clock. _Seven... _She turned back to the four boys.

"Sorry guys, it's time for me to make my daily salary." Light rose out of her seat turning to leave, but not without tracing her hand along Noctis' forearm seeing as it was laid out flat on the table as she walked away.

"Wow Noct, you lucky bastard." Glad laughed.

"Come on Noct, when are you going to make a move on her? It better be soon or else I will." Prompto bantered.

"She's a keeper Noctis" Ignis spoke.

"Yeah, don't I know it," Noctis sighed dreamily staring at her retreating figure. "Oh and Prompto don't you dare lay a hand on her."

Suddenly turning grim, Prompto uttered out "Y-yes sir…"

Light stared at the table where her new found friends sat. She smiled blissfully. Positioning the guitar comfortably, she plucked the strings experimentally before beginning the real show. _Maybe I'll finally be able to pull away from my past._ Yup, this was just another Thursday night for Lightning.


	3. Stressed Out

**A/N- **Hey there ladies and gents. I'm back with another chapter; this takes place during Noctis' and Lightning's day out. This chapter will reveal Lightning's past along with the introduction of a very important character. This chapter will be a bit different due to the fact that it's told in Noctis' point of view so please keep that in mind. But before I get you guys to start reading there is one thing I would like to explain.

Although Light and Noct are very touchy and intimate with each other at times they are doing it for the sake of being poking fun at each other and flirting. They are merely **attracted** to each other. For more serious situations where they display intimacy with each other it is out of them caring for one another, thus showing hints of future romance. They will not leap into a relationship right away due to the fact that they care and respect each other far too much. They both want time to really get to know each other, before things get **_romantic _**and **_relationship like_**.  
* I also enjoy writing about them teasing each other (it's quite fun) since they are not in a relationship yet there is no 'crossing the line' or 'obligations' to one another as opposed to if they were a couple (but then again that could be just how I think).*

Once again I would like to thank all of the reviewers for their kind and encouraging words. I really really really do appreciate every single one. It makes me feel happy inside knowing that you guys enjoy it. Without further delay I present to you chapter three

**Noctis' POV**

"So a date huh? With Lightning?"

"No, not a date Prompto and yes with Lightning." I growled back.

"If it's not a date then what is it?"

"I'm just going out… with a friend."

"Pfft, yeah okay Noctis, _friends._"

"Well believe what you want, I'm out of here."

"Good luck~" Prompto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know what? I think I hate you." I confessed as I closed the door behind me. I heard a snicker behind the door, probably Prompto laughing his ass off. Work has been tough lately, not so much that it's difficult but more so that it seems endless. I mean day after day paperwork keeps flooding into my office. Wake up, get ready, eat, drive to the company, and sit down, work, work and work. Then when I get home I eat, work, work and work some more. I've been surviving on microwave meals, lots of water and about three hours sleep every night. I was hoping to catch some Z's today on my day off, but when Light asked to hang out I couldn't say no. I'd be the biggest idiot ever if I turned her down. Even still though, there's nothing that I want to do more right now than to catch some Z's. I'm so stressed. I hope today goes well. If it doesn't then my brain is definitely going to self destruct.

Walking down the street I greeted my neighbors as I passed with a friendly smile, small wave or a simple good morning. As tired as I was I tried my best to not look like the undead, because I'm pretty sure that I look awful right now. Ah well even if I do look like a zombie I'll be a sort of happy looking one. It was a really hot day. I know it was three weeks into the summer season, but still this heat is ridiculous. The sun was mercilessly beating down today and it was starting to get to me. I grabbed the bottom hem of my shirt and fanned it causing a subtle breeze to cool my abdomen.

"Good morning Noctis" I turned to see the nice old sweet lady that had the loveliest and most colorful rose garden.

"Good morning Mrs. Forena" I replied with a gentle smile. I stopped to admire the rose bushes located at the front of her yard where she was tending to them. "As always these are very beautiful roses. The summer really does wonders for flowers, doesn't it?"

"Yes it certainly does, even with the blazing heat I have to say that summer will always be my favorite season. Where are you off to Noctis dear? I rarely see you out in this kind of heat let alone at this time of day." she talked as she watered the garden.

"Just meeting up with a friend at the public plaza." I reached out to cup a rose and leaned in to smell the aroma.

"Ah is that so, I always went there with my husband when I was younger. The fountain there mixed in with the nature is so nice. Well you better hurry along then, wouldn't want to make them wait for too long"

"Right, have a wonderful day "

Walking off I picked up a little speed trying to subconsciously keep my body aware. It didn't work. Having the time to think to about myself again my body and my brain reverted back to the fatigued state it was before. To make things worst I could imagine the stack of papers Ignis would bring over while I was out just waiting on my desk when I would get back. Ouch, I think my brain just broke. While my brain rebooted I tried to think of something else, anything other than work. _Come on Noct, happy thoughts._ Running a hand through my hair I automatically thought of Lightning. Lightning Farron. She was the mysterious pink haired woman that stepped into my life and changed everything. Lightning the one that came to me in my time of need and pulled me out of the rut that I was in. Lightning the one that can tell so much about a person with a single glance. Lightning the one that I have come to cherish so much.

Approaching the plaza I felt dizzy and lightheaded. I felt anxious and flustered. I guess the lack of sleep is catching up to me and the heat was absolutely not helping. I groaned. I pushed through a crowd of people looking for a place to sit. The loud noises all came as a blur as I walked over to a tree in a semi secluded area of the plaza. I plopped down, leaned back against the tree and tilted my head back. The nausea was coming and so I closed my eyes; my eyebrows scrunching a bit and a noticeable frown on my face. I was dead tired; my body was running out of energy.

"Hey Noct, looks like we have the same preferences in where we sit" I heard a low feminine voice speak.

"Yeah, I guess so Light" I replied opening one eye and peeking up at her conjuring up the best grin I could. She was wearing faded blue jean shorts and a pasty brown hooded t shirt. "You look nice by the way."

"Noct what's wrong? You look tired." Light sat down next to me with a small frown on her face as she asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that"

"Stressed?"

"Wow that was quick, how'd you guess?"

"Well you're sweating, you look feverish, you're mouth is dry and you're fidgety. There are dark circles under your eyes which indicate lack of sleep, which in your case would probably mean you're working your ass off with whatever it is that you do at your job…on second thought it could be that you're having a heat stroke…or both…Noctis I think you have both. Seriously."

"Bingo about the stress, probably about the heat stroke too."

"Wait here 'kay? I'll get you some water."

I grunted at her as a reply. _How? _How does she do that? Jeez she's way to perceptive for a normal human being. The sounds of the large gushing fountain and the children's laughter as they splashed around in it infiltrated my ears. I could hear the gossip between the middle aged women that sat at the table near the food truck that served greasy junk food. I could hear the giggles of teenage girls and the snickers of teenage boys that were hitting on them at the bench near the fountain. I could also smell the nature that surrounded the plaza as well. I could smell the flowers, the fresh cut grass and just the pure musk of the outdoors. This place was an enjoyable location, often times bustling but tranquil nonetheless.

"Here" I heard Lightning say after hearing her approaching footsteps. "Don't drink it too fast, it's bad if you do when you have a heat stroke."

"Thanks Light" Soon after I felt an intense coldness on my forehead. I jolted up a bit as soon as it came in contact. Opening my eyes I could see Lightning leaning towards and slightly over me with an ice cube in her hand pressing it against the front of my head. The water dripped down my face when I sat upright.

"W-what are you doing?" I tried to keep my tone even as I asked her. I was surprised by the unexpected closeness of our bodies. Gaining my composure I put my hand on her wrist and placed it on the grass.

"I thought it would cool you down" she sighed indifferently before sitting down right next to me. When our shoulders touched she leaned her head on my shoulder and I reciprocated her action; only resting my head on hers. "Why'd you come today Noctis? If you told me in the first place that you were caught up with work then I could've easily canceled. You're probably exhausted right now."

"Because I wanted to see you, spend the day with you and learn more about you. That's all the reason I need." I responded "Besides I could never turn down a chance to be with a stunning woman such as you."

Silence.

"Wow that was very suave of you" Light laughed gingerly. She continued to look forward when I turned to look down at her slightly, cheek still pressed to her head. I noticed a slight blush on her cheeks and I grinned furiously. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face Noct. I can feel the muscles in your face contract through my head" she laughed again.

"Damn I was trying to continue my charming cool guy act." I turned my gaze forward again towards the plaza. "Hey Light, how come you're so good at reading people?"

"…I don't really know. I guess for starters, I'm a listener not a talker. Ever since I was little I didn't speak much unless spoken to. My sister was always the vibrant and sociable one."

"Wait, you have a sister?"

"Yeah, her name is Serah, she's five years younger than I am."

"Where is she now? She doesn't hang around at the pub does she?"

"Oh…uh… she doesn't live with me… in fact I haven't seen her in about four years" She leaned in closer and wrapped her arm around mine. She then clasped her hands together, twiddling her fingers. _She doesn't normally do that… is she feeling uneasy?_

" Light if you're uncomfortable with this we don't have to talk about it. Making you feel that way is the last thing I want to do."

"No it's fine Noct, you wanted to learn more about me right?" She sighed. "Feel free to ask whatever, I'll answer honestly."

"…Okay Light, but please tell me to stop when you don't want to answer anymore. I mean what I said Light, I don't want you feeling troubled." Light smiled and nodded which pushed me to ask my next question. "Why doesn't your sister live with you?"

"I guess I'll start from the very beginning then. When I was seventeen and Serah was twelve we were at school one day. I got an urgent message about my parents. They… they got into a crazy car accident and were in critical condition at the hospital. I raced over to Serah's school to pick her up so we could get to the hospital as soon as possible…But when we got there it was too late… My parents had already passed away… That night both Serah and I cried in each others arms. Our house and most of our belongings were taken away. It was something about having no insurance or being underage or some bullshit like that. The next day my mom's co worker came to pick up Serah, she was Serah's legal guardian if anything were to happen to my parents. My legal guardian passed away a month before. We were going to be separated. Serah cried and begged for my mom's co worker to take me along with them and so she did. I was so happy that I could stay by her side, I thought that we would be able to help each other through this tough time. But my mom's co worker… she never liked me… She always thought of me as a moocher, a beggar. She'd always complain, yell and hit me when she was pissed off. She would never touch Serah though and for that I was thankful. I would much rather she beat me then to lay a single hand on Serah. A couple of months after when I turned eighteen she kicked me out of the house with the little savings I had and a small suitcase filled with my clothes. I managed to salvage my father's guitar that he left to me, along with two necklaces. Serah pleaded for me to let her come with me… but I said no. I couldn't let Serah go through the shitty life that I was going to lead. I already wouldn't be able to take care of myself let alone her. So I made her stay, at least then she wouldn't have to worry about having no roof over her head, she wouldn't have to worry about when her next meal would be, she wouldn't have to worry about the dangers lurking around in the slums."

"Light…" I took my arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling her closer to me.

"I really hated that woman, but so long as she took care of Serah and raised her with love then I couldn't complain. I wandered the streets; I hitch hiked as much as I could, as far as I could. There were so many people… people that tried to take advantage of me. They told me to trust them that everything would be alright if I listened to them. I came across lechers, muggers and criminals. I've never been so terrified in my life. Those sick bastards used me, lied to me and abandoned me. I started to hate the world. I just wanted to give up. I lost all trust in humanity. Then one day I just stopped talking, I stopped asking for help. Instead I began to listen… I began to watch. I started noticing certain characteristics, certain mannerisms, certain personalities. I began to read people; I began to read body language. For three years I developed, practiced and improved this skill because never again did I want to be made a fool of. Not ever again." She turned to me with solemn eyes. "And that's my story Noct."

I stared down at her speechless at first. "Thank you… thank you for letting me be one of the few that you trust… thank you for letting me into your life… Hell, Lightning _thank you for coming into my life_." I was so unbelievably happy. I couldn't even express it into words. Everything felt so unreal, how can one person do this to me I'll never know.

"Hey Noct?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"Existing"

We sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's presence. Afterwards, I don't know when but I guess I dozed off. _Fuck you fatigue, fuck you._

Birds. I hear birds chirping. Slowly I stirred in my unconsciousness. The first thing I felt was a hand running through my hair combing it. I groaned disapprovingly when the hand stopped moving and even more so when it pulled away. _Wait… whose hand is that?_ I roused again this time waking up my senses and my body. Hmm... I was laid down on my stomach with my arms wrapped around something. Still laying faced down I turned my head and just barely opened my eyes only to see what looked like a very full chest and long pink hair cascading down the left side of it. _Oh shit._ Instantaneously I rolled off of her and sat up looking very much disheveled. I looked up at Lightning to see her obviously holding back the biggest grin in the world.

"My, my it looks like sleeping beauty has awoken" she said still with the biggest grin ever. Meanwhile I was still trying to figure out was the hell happened. "Don't get your panties in a knot Noctis, you just fell asleep."

"Yeah no shit, what I want to know is how I ended up in that kind of sleeping position."

"What's there to explain? You fell asleep on my shoulder, I shifted away but your head fell onto my lap, to be honest I was surprised you didn't wake up. You slept like a log. Then when I tried to move away you turned, wrapped your arms around my waist and trapped me with a bear hug." She suddenly moved closer to me, her face inches from mine. "Looks like you're the snuggling type, just my kind of guy." She pulled back and laughed and smiled no longer trying to hold it in. In the meantime I was sitting down and I could feel my face turning red, tomato red.

"Wait so my head was laying on your lap… arms wrapped around your waist and I was-"

"Clinging onto me like you life depended on it." Light finished for me with a final grin. "But all jokes aside, do you feel better now?" Now that my blushing has subsided I looked at her.

"Yeah actually… a lot better, thanks"

"No big deal" She shrugged.

"…HOLY SHIT I still have paperwork to do!"

"Well? Let's get to it then."

"W-hat?"

"C'mon Noct, Two heads are better than one"

Moments later Lightning and I arrived at my house and in that moment a bumbling blonde idiot body checked me as I entered the door.

"Noctis you're back!" Prompto exclaimed. He looked past me while we were wrestling on the floor and immediately froze when he saw Lightning. "… I'm not getting in the way of _anything_ am I? _If you know what I mean._"

"No you imbecile" I snapped back.

"I'm just here to help with Noct's paperwork and now that I think about it, I'm sure three people will help get the job done much faster than with just two people. Don't you agree Noctis?" Lightning questioned eyeing the blonde knowingly.

"Yeah Light I think I agree with you" I answered smirking.

Far later into the night the three friends laid collapsed on the chair, desk and floor completely worn out, but on the bright side on the far corner of the desk was a tall, neatly stacked pile of paper filled out to the last detail.

**A/N**- So? How was it? Pardon me for Noctis' foul language nearing the end of the chapter. Along with that it seems that the curtains hiding Lightning's past have finally been pulled back. Aw, to the sweet little moment between Lightning and Noctis; now begins the blossoming of a love. Hooray!  
Thank you for reading and more will be coming up real soon.


	4. Prompto's Dilemma

**A/N-** Hello! I've been in a creative rut lately with this story, but no worries I'm back with another chapter. Please enjoy!  
_

Prompto sat in front of Noctis' desk moving restlessly, tugging at the neck of his shirt. He was wearing an messily tucked in white button up accompanied by a deep red loose tie. He wore light brown dress pants and black dress shoes. Prompto was nervous about the current situation. Yeah, he was the one that asked Noctis for help, but now he was second guessing himself. Noctis sat back comfortably in his office chair across from the blonde. He was leaning back with arms clasped together behind his head while his feet were propped up onto the corner of the desk. He sported a black button up with the top two buttons undone enhancing his strong jaw line and his prominent collar bone; along with this he wore a pair of dark grey dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Light will be here soon to help you to." Prompto grimaced; he could practically _hear_ the smug grin on his friends face. A frown was fixed onto his face as he squirmed in his seat. "It'll be fine Prompto, Light's good at this stuff; you've seen her in action first hand." Noctis assured more seriously.

"Yeah I know. I just really don't want to screw up. I've never really done this formally before." Prompto stared out the window behind Noctis' seat. It was a bit past noon and the sun was smoldering outside. _At least Noctis has air conditioning. _A door swung open interrupting his thoughts. The two men turned to the door to see a panting Light wearing a peachy colored v-neck t-shirt and baggy light grey sweats that were rolled up mid calf.

"What's the emergency?" Huffing, she wiped away the faint sweat on her forehead that she worked up.

"Prompto needed your help."

"…Really? That's all? I ran all the way here from my apartment."

"Sorry about that, I should've clarified huh? Hold on I'll get you some water." Noctis got out of his seat and headed out the door that was now open due to Light's entrance. The tired woman looked over to the remaining man in the room. Seeing his tense muscles and lack of hyper activeness ever since she entered, she called out to him.

"Prompto, what did you need from me?"

"Sorry Light, see there's this job that I really wanted, but the thing is… I've never had a job interview before. My resume was accepted and the boss called in to set up an interview with me two days from now. I guess I'm a bit uneasy. I usually get jobs through Noctis' or Glad's request. This is the first job that I really want; more than anything."

"Yeah? What is it?

"Remember what you said to me the first time we met at the pub? You said that I would most likely do well as an actor. Since you mentioned it I really started to think about it as a career. I mean, I know I'm the youngest of the group and have the least experience, but I think this is something I can enjoy doing."

"So you got a part in a TV show?"

"No, I wanted to start off a bit smaller. I got a voice acting job for a video game… Well a interview for the job anyways."

"Well if it's you I'm sure you'll do well." Light sighed, giving him an encouraging and delicate smile. Noctis walked back into the room with a tray holding three cups. Each cup had condensation running down the sides as a result of the icy water. Noctis handed one to both Light and Prompto, at the same time placing out coasters on his desk. He resumed the sitting position he was in prior to leaving. Light walked over to the dark haired man placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You do a lot of interviews don't you Noctis? On your father's behalf at the company?"

"Yes'm."

"Okay then, how about we start with a little role play." Gripping his shoulder she looked down at him. "Take the lead Noct." Turning to Prompto she gestured to him to stand up as if he had just walked in. "Before we start…" She inspected his outfit. She reached out to fix his hair and straightened his tie. Her hands then moved to his pants, tucking the shirt in and adjusting it so it didn't hang low. "There, that's the first thing you have to keep in mind. Make sure present yourself with your best foot forward, look clean and organized." She panned her attention back over to Noctis; signaling him to begin the role play as she stood next to Prompto to walk him through.

"Good morning, you must be Prompto. I'm Noctis, the producer and director of the project. Please to meet you." He stood up and placed his left hand on the desk and leaned forward offering his right hand to Prompto for a handshake. The blonde responded by stretching out his hand taking Noctis' hand in his. Light placed her hand onto where their hands met, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Prompto, give a firm handshake, not to limp, but also not to strong." She then placed a hand on his lower back to straighten it. " Keep a good posture." Her hands then moved to push his chin up a bit. "Look confident, smile." Finally, her hands moved to his shoulder. "And relax." Prompto did as he was told, inhaling deeply to calm his muscles. Giving a beaming smile, Prompto replied to Noctis.

"Morning Noctis, the pleasure is mine." Noctis grinned back and motioned for him to sit down as he did. Noctis took Prompto's resume and skimmed over it quickly.

"Tell me Prompto, what got you into acting?" He looked up to the man in question. Prompto's gaze turned to look down at his lap while playing with his fingers; therefore not meeting his eyes.

"Well… I guess I have always been interested in it, but a friend of mine really pushed me forward to finally pursue it." Light snapped her fingers in from of Prompto's face, causing him to tear his gaze away from his lap and onto the hand in front of him. Light spoke smoothly into his ear.

"Eye contact. Make sure to keep eye contact with him when he's talking to you." On cue, Prompto looked past Light's hand as she lowered them; meeting Noctis' eyes. Noctis nodded slightly as if showing that he was doing the right thing.

"I see. At your old job, what was a typical work day like?" Noctis fired another question. Light was impressed. Noctis held a friendly but superior aura around him, just like a boss would. Noctis' casual posture showed an easygoing attitude, but the way he held his head up high and shoulders broad came as a reminder to Prompto of who was in charge. He was good. Something about it made Noctis ten times more attractive to Light.

"I used to work at a fine arts elementary school; I was a drama teacher there. A day would mainly consist of me working with kids in a comfortable environment. I instructed them in improv, method acting and miming; whether it be one on one or in groups." This time he maintained eye contact as he remembered back to his last employment. Both Noctis and Light noticed the honest look in his eyes as he spoke, although he was still speaking quite fast. Light leaned back down to his ear.

"Keep a comfortable tempo when you speak. If you talk to fast then it gives off an impression that you're anxious or that you are in a hurry to get out of there; to slow then you're employer might think that you're bored or slow." Light informed him. Prompto coughed to clear his throat and then took a sip of water.

"Very good. I would like to ask you one more thing. Why do you want this job?" Prompto breathed in again, giving him a brief moment to think of what to say.

"This job… It just seems like a great opportunity to gain a lot of experience. I was interested in this job because it looked like an enjoyable place where I can learn and really put myself to the test. I want to push myself to the limit, and then be able to break past it with my hard work. I have a gut feeling that this will help me plenty in both my career and my own personal life."

"Well then Prompto, I would like to thank you for coming in and I hope to be able to work with you in the future; whether it be on this project or a different one."

"Thank you sir! I really appreciate having this chance."

A short silence suspended around the group.

"Well done Prompto." Light spoke first.

"Yeah it was pretty solid Prompt." Noctis broke out of his character as he yawned tiredly and stretched. This action lifted Noctis' shirt scarcely, showing off his toned abdomen; this sight did not come unnoticed to Light. Unfortunately for her Noctis peeked out of his right eye just in time to catch her lingering stare. Straightening out his now wrinkle shirt he shot a seductive wink her way; Light looked away in embarrassment.

"What?! That's it?" Prompto dazed. Light sat at the corner of Noctis' desk, closest to Prompto and shrugged.

"This is just a test run Prompto, if anything this is the bare minimum amount of time that you interview would be. I also chose the three most likely questions that they might ask." Noctis answered"

"Job interviews typically last from ten to thirty minutes, but a handful of employers make most of their decisions in the first four minutes. Most often, to employers, appearance plays a major role in whether or not you're hired. It decides up to eighty percent of the final decision before you even get the chance to speak. So when you're real interview comes up you have to remember to be confident, eager and polite. You also have to keep in mind not to slouch or grow stiff. Also dress in a well kept, formal manner. Oh, and knowing you I advise that you don't wear a watch."

"Why's that?" Prompto asked.

"Because you get easily distracted, a watch would only hinder you're outward appearance because if you get anxious then you'll start looking at it, or you might start toying with it; both of these will make you look immature."

"Haha, she's right, you are easily distracted." Noctis laughed.

"Guys!" Prompto whined with a sad pout on his face. This time, both Noctis and Light laughed.

"Don't worry Prompto, you're a charming guy. You're a shoo in for the job." Light comforted.

"Exactly Prompto, that's just the type of person you are." Noctis said truthfully.

"Oh, you guys are the bestest friends ever!" Prompto sprang from his seat and pulled the two into a smothering group hug.  
_

Two days later the exuberant blonde bursted into Noctis' house where Light and Noct were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Guys! I didn't screw up my interview! And he said he would wanted a voice recording session with me as a test run!" the energetic Prompto gushed.

"Congrats buddy." Noctis praised.

"Congratulations Prompto. That's great news." Light gave her regards.

After the rush of excitement had passed the three went out to throw a celebration for Prompto's success; meeting Gladiolus and Ignis there of course.


End file.
